


the little things

by klaineanummel



Series: Story of My Life [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: Although they may not be the best, there are three dates he and Kurt go on that Blaine will never forget





	the little things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikiJuly17th](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiJuly17th/gifts).



> This is for a prompt from NikiJuly17th, that asked for Blaine taking Kurt on three amazing dates. As per usual, I'm terrible at filling prompts the way the prompter actually wants them to be filled, or probably assumed they would be filled, so here you have three dates that go terribly wrong, but also are really important to their relationship. 
> 
> With this story completed, I have officially written every part of this fic that I hoped to. I will be posting the last three parts over the next week, and then this verse will be done. I will save all my sappy notes on that for the last fic, though. For now, I hope you enjoy Kurt and Blaine going on three dates that don't go how they expected, but are still really great <3 Hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  **WARNING** for pretty explicit description and discussion of vomiting in the second part of this fic.

**December 3 rd, 2024**

It’s Blaine’s turn to choose where they’ll have date night, and he’s known for weeks where he wants them to go. When Kurt asked him earlier in the day, he didn’t even pretend he’d just come up with it on the spot. He said, with total confidence, “Rockefeller ice rink,” and held his head up proud.

Kurt seemed impressed with the idea, though did warn him that he wasn’t he best on skates. Blaine just grinned and said, “That just gives you an excuse to hold onto me!” which made Kurt chuckle.

Now they’re here, and Blaine has to admit, he’s trying his hardest not to lose himself in the fantasy of it all.

He’s been working very hard to fully separate his past fantasies about this relationship and the actual relationship. He and Kurt have had several long, difficult conversations – many of them with Dr. Pillsbury present – about how damaging it is to their relationship when Blaine tries to bring his old fantasies to life. Not just because it’s unfair to Kurt, who can’t hold a candle to his perfect fantasy counterpart, but also to Blaine, who still sometimes feels that he can’t speak up when he is disappointed by something.

It’s a tricky issue in their relationship, and Blaine has been working as hard as he can to nip it in the bud. After all, his real-life relationship with Kurt has been getting increasingly better as time goes on. Their communication is better, their sex is better; honestly, everything is better. Which means that Blaine doesn’t really have any need for his old fantasies, or the deep-seeded desire to see them come true. Their actual relationship is already incredible and _real_.

Still, there are situations he can justify to himself.

This date, for example.

After all, it’s ridiculous to assume that they are simply never going to go ice skating at Rockefeller centre. Just because Blaine has fantasized about taking Kurt there in the past shouldn’t automatically outlaw it as a potential date site.

He tells himself that he can’t go in with high expectations, and that’s it. He’s going to have a normal date with Kurt, where they will skate like a normal couple, and drink normal hot cocoa, and then have normal sex back at Kurt’s apartment. Totally normal.

When they arrive, Blaine forces himself not to get swept up in the fantasy of it all. Right off the bat he knows things won’t go how he wanted them to, seeing as the ice rink is absolutely packed, and in all his fantasies he and Kurt were somehow the only two people skating that day.

 _This is good_ , he thinks as he ties up his skates. _It already isn’t how I pictured, and I’m not too disappointed about it. This will be good for me_.

He’s the first on the ice, and he does a few laps, letting muscle memory take over. He used to ice skate a lot as a child but hasn’t had much opportunity since moving to New York. The first lap is a little shaky, but then he gets back into the rhythm of it. Soon enough, it feels as though he never stopped skating at all.

“Blaine!” he hears Kurt, and finds him standing against a railing, right near the entrance to the rink. His legs are shaking and he’s gripping the railing for dear life. Blaine grins as he skates over to his boyfriend, feeling kind of happy to be the one with more experience in something for once.

“Looking good,” Blaine teases as he stops in front of Kurt.

Kurt glares at him, but still holds out a hand. “Help me,” he demands.

Blaine is only too happy to oblige, taking Kurt’s hand in his own and beginning to slowly bring them around the rink. Kurt doesn’t want to stray too far from the rail, and Blaine can see that he’s struggling with the footwork, but he manages a full lap of the rink without falling.

“Hey,” Kurt says once they pass the entrance. “That was kind of fun.”

“It was,” Blaine replies. “Want to go again?”

They do a few more laps that way, Blaine losing himself in the lights, the soft Christmas music playing through the speakers, and the gloved hand clasping his. He looks over at Kurt occasionally, finding him adorably unsure, and can’t help but smile.

This is good. None of this is how he imagined it would be, and yet he is still having a fantastic time. Sure, they aren’t alone on the rink, and they aren’t skating around each other like Scott Moir and Tessa Virtue, but he’s still here, and he’s still with Kurt.

That makes it just as good as any fantasy.

Of course, the second he makes that realization is when everything goes to pot.

Some teenager runs right into him, shouting, “Oh, shit!” and in an instant all three of them are on the ice. Blaine lands on something hard, hearing what sounds like a tiny _crack_ , and suddenly the Christmas music is drowned out by loud shouts.

It takes Blaine a moment to realize that the shouts are coming from beneath him, and even then, he doesn’t fully comprehend what is happening until he hears, “Get off, get off, Blaine get _off me_.”

He tries to push himself away but runs into the still-sprawled-out body of the teenager, who hisses and shouts, “Watch where you’re going, dude! You almost ran over my hand!”

Blaine doesn’t care about that, though. All he can focus on is Kurt, who is lying on his back, face contorted in pain, blindly reaching toward his ankle.

“Fuck, I think it’s broken,” Kurt cries. “Shit, shit.”

“Oh, my god,” Blaine feels frozen. There’s a small group of people gathering around them, and Kurt is wailing on the ground, but Blaine has no idea what to do. He just keeps staring, and staring.

That is, of course, until Kurt snaps, “Call an ambulance!”

That gets him moving. He pulls his phone out and dials 911, informing them of the situation with a shaky voice. By the time he’s hung up Kurt isn’t shouting anymore, but he is crying softly, cradling his ankle.

The teenager behind him manages to move, and so Blaine is finally able to safely stand up. He feels unsteady, but creeps toward Kurt and whispers, “The ambulance is on its way. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

Kurt just continues to cry.

*

It turns out to be an ankle fracture. Blaine is called into Kurt’s room over two hours after he’s admitted, finding him laying on a hospital bed, leg elevated and covered in a short leg cast.

“They said they can release me,” Kurt says when Blaine sits down next to him. “But it’s a severe fracture. No pressure on the foot for six weeks.”

“God,” Blaine shakes his head. “Kurt, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. Dumb teenager wasn’t looking where he was going.”

“Still,” Blaine says. “If I hadn’t landed on you the way I did—”

“Blaine,” Kurt reaches a hand out, and Blaine takes it. “It isn’t your fault.”

Blaine wants to keep arguing, but Kurt stares at him with eyebrows raised, and so he nods silently. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Kurt says. “Now, please go get the doctor and tell her I’m ready to get the hell out of here. I don’t want to be charged for any more than I have to.”

Blaine squeezes his hand, nodding, then heads out to get the doctor.

*

Getting Kurt from the cab to his sofa is a bit of a fiasco, but they make it work. Kurt groans as he settles into the cushions, then pats the edge of the sofa for Blaine to sit.

“Hey,” Kurt rests a hand on Blaine’s thigh, and Blaine smiles at him softly. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“I didn’t really do anything, other than literally break you,” Blaine mutters.

“You stayed with me at the hospital,” Kurt says. “You helped me get home, and you made me your mom’s chicken noodle soup for me, because you know how much I love it.”

Blaine frowns. “I haven’t done that last part.”

“Well, jeez, can’t blame a guy for trying,” Kurt says. Blaine chuckles, and Kurt squeezes his thigh.

“Seriously, Blaine. I’m sorry that this evening didn’t go how you wanted.”

Blaine shakes his head. “I don’t care about that,” he says. “It was never going to go how I wanted, that’s not the problem. The problem is that I fell on you, and now you have to wear that monstrosity for six weeks.”

“Yeah, that part kind of sucks,” Kurt says. He smiles up at Blaine. “Is it bad that I’m happy you’re not disappointed that our date wasn’t picture perfect?”

Blaine stares at him for a moment, unable to believe what he’s saying, but then sighs and says, “No, it’s fair.” He shrugs and says, “I was pretty happy about that part, too. You know, before my ass broke your foot.”

“My ankle,” Kurt corrects, and Blaine shakes his head. Kurt is smiling at him teasingly, and Blaine smiles back.

“Alright,” he stands up after a moment of silence. “I’m going to go see if I have the ingredients for that soup.” He leans down and presses a soft kiss to Kurt’s forehead, then begins to walk toward the kitchen.

“Best boyfriend ever,” Kurt calls after him, and Blaine grins.

**March 7 th, 2025**

Kurt’s almost finished his physical therapy, and they’ve decided to celebrate by spending a day at the Natural History Museum. He’ll still have to use his crutches, but it won’t be such a strain to be standing for a long period of time. “Plus,” he told Blaine when he pitched the idea, “I’ve kind of been dying to do something other than dinner and a movie at my house.”

Blaine doesn’t tell Kurt, but going to the Natural History Museum on a date has kind of been a long-standing fantasy for him. He doesn’t even know why. It’s not a particularly romantic destination, and he’s been at least a dozen times with family and friends. Yet, something about the idea of going with a boyfriend has always appealed to him. He can’t really explain it.

His expectations aren’t very high, though. Ever since the ice skating incident, he’s been even better at controlling his expectations when it comes to his dates with Kurt. He already knows that his fantasy isn’t going to be coming true, largely because Kurt will be on crutches for the entire event. Still, he’s excited to finally check this item off his bucket list.

He rings Kurt’s buzzer three times in quick succession, his signal that he’s coming in, then lets himself in through the front door. Then, when he reaches Kurt’s apartment, he knocks three times again before sliding his key into the lock.

“Hey,” he calls as he enters the apartment. “You ready to go?”

He frowns when he sees Kurt’s crutches lying on the ground outside his bathroom. The bathroom door is partway open, and Blaine can hear retching sounds coming from within.

“Kurt?” he calls, slowly making his way toward the sounds, already knowing what he will find.

His shoulders slump in sympathy when he opens the door and finds Kurt curled up around the toilet, shoulders heaving heavily, tears streaking down his face.

“Oh, Kurt,” he whispers, walking inside.

“Blaine,” Kurt gasps, turning toward him. His eyes are wide and teary, and his mouth is disgustingly coated in vomit. “I think I ate something bad, or something. I’ve been in here for over an hour. I—” his eyes widen further, and then he heaves himself up and promptly throws up into the toilet.

Blaine lowers himself to the floor next to him, hand stroking over his back as gently as he can.

When he finishes throwing up, Kurt slumps back into Blaine’s body. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I know you were really looking forward to this. That you’ve wanted to go on a date to the museum for a long time.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Blaine says softly. “The museum isn’t going anywhere, and neither am I.”

“Still,” Kurt grumbles. “You were expecting a nice, romantic evening, and instead you have a nasty, vomiting boyfriend. You can admit you’re disappointed.”

“I can’t, because I’d be lying,” Blaine says. “I am worried, though, and wanting to get you off this floor. Do you have any bins that aren’t metal and full of holes?”

Kurt nods and whispers, “My bedroom garbage.”

Blaine stands up and presses a kiss to the top of Kurt’s head, murmuring a quiet, “Be right back.” He heads out of the bathroom and toward Kurt’s bedroom, easily finding the bin he mentioned. There’s some garbage in it, so he empties it out into the kitchen bin, then runs some water over it, and drips a few drops of essential oil into it as well. He doesn’t bother washing it all the way, though, knowing it would be a wasted effort.

He brings the bin with him to the bathroom and helps Kurt off the bathroom floor. He walks him back to his bedroom, giving Kurt the bin just in case. He helps him into his bed, setting the bin on the floor right next to him, and then climbs in to curl up beside him.

“No, don’t,” Kurt says when Blaine goes to wrap an arm around him. “I’m all gross.”

“Okay,” Blaine removes his arm, but still cuddles close and rests his forehead against Kurt’s back. He hears Kurt sigh, though it sounds content rather than chagrined, and so he relaxes further into the cuddle.

He feels Kurt’s breathing slowing, and wonders if maybe Kurt has fallen asleep, but Kurt answers that question when he asks, “Does it bother you that I haven’t asked you to move in?”

Blaine frowns. He presses his face further into Kurt’s back and asks, “What made you think of that?”

“That if we lived together you could have been making me feel this good from the minute I woke up ralphing all over the place.”

“Ew.”

“Sorry.”

Blaine sighs, bring a hand up to Kurt’s shoulder. “No,” he admits. “It doesn’t bother me.” He kisses the shoulder lightly. He then asks, “Does it bother you?”

“That I haven’t asked you to move in?” Blaine shrugs, and Kurt must be able to feel it, because he says, “I don’t think so. I mean, I love you, and I would love to live with you, but…”

“But?”

Kurt’s body tenses up, and he whispers, “But I feel that I moved in with Elliott way too soon, and I’d hate to do the same thing with you.”

Blaine knows he should be offended by how obviously worried Kurt is about his reaction to the statement, but he also knows that it’s fair for him to be concerned. Blaine hasn’t exactly taken comparisons between their relationship and Kurt and Elliott’s relationship very well in the past.

This time, though, thanks to Dr. Pillsbury and a lot of late night talks, he can logically understand what Kurt is saying. Not that he thinks their relationship is doomed like his and Elliott’s was, but rather that he doesn’t want their relationship to go that way. That he wants this thing between them to last, and he is concerned that if he does the same thing that he did with Elliott, they won’t.

Also, it doesn’t hurt that Blaine had been thinking the exact same thing.

“I agree,” Blaine says. He hears Kurt inhale sharply, and so he adds, “Not that you moved in with Elliott too fast. That I moved in with Trent too fast.”

“Oh,” Kurt whispers.

“And I love you, and would love to live with you, but…” He squeezes over Kurt’s shoulder. He knows exactly what words are about to come out of his mouth, but he isn’t too sure how Kurt will take them.

“But?” Kurt prompts.

“But,” Blaine takes a deep breath, deciding to take the plunge, “I don’t think we should move in together until we’re sure that we’re it.”

Kurt is quiet for a few moments, and Blaine can feel his own heart pounding. He knows that the idea of them being ‘it’ has been a source of contention in the past, but he hasn’t brought it up in months, so he doesn’t think—.

“I agree,” Kurt says softly.

Blaine can’t help the quiet gasp that escapes his lips. “You do?”

“Yeah,” Kurt replies. “I know for some people moving in isn’t that big of a deal, but I think it would be for us. You already know that us breaking up is one of my biggest fears, that after all this time it won’t work out. If we added living together into that mix…”

“So, what do you suggest?” Blaine asks, even though he knows exactly what he wants the solution to this to be.

“I hear that tone,” Kurt says, chuckling softly. “Tell me your idea first.”

“What? I don’t have—”

“Blaine, come on. I’ve known you for almost fifteen years.”

Blaine sighs. “Alright, fair enough.” He presses another kiss to Kurt’s shoulder, then rests his face between Kurt’s shoulder blades. “I don’t think we should move in together until we get engaged.”

Kurt’s back relaxes, and he exhales deeply. “Thank god. That’s what I was thinking too.”

“Really?” Blaine asks, lifting himself up on one arm.

“Yes,” Kurt replies. “Because if we get engaged, that’s it. We might as well be married that very day. I – I wouldn’t agree to marry you if I wasn’t 100% sure that I want to be with you forever.”

“Wow,” Blaine whispers. “So…?”

“So, we’re in full agreement here. We won’t move in together until we’re engaged.”

Blaine lowers himself back down and shifts so that his entire body is pressed closer to Kurt. “That was surprisingly easy.” He runs his hands along Kurt’s side. “How much of this conversation do you think you’ll remember tomorrow?”

Kurt chuckles. “Blaine, I have food poisoning, not a fever. I’m fully here.”

“Alright,” Blaine says. “Still, you have to admit that this was the easiest—”

He doesn’t get to finish, as Kurt suddenly jolts forward and empties the contents of his stomach into the bin next to the bed.

“Oh, god,” Kurt grumbles. “This has to be the least romantic situation ever.”

“I don’t know,” Blaine chuckles. “We’ve never really done anything the traditional super-romantic way.”

“Yeah, but this is a whole new level,” Kurt manages, before he’s throwing up again.

Blaine just rubs his back, knowing that nothing can take away the happiness that has filled him after their conversation.

**July 28 th, 2025**

Blaine kind of can’t believe that this is happening.

Going to Coney Island with Kurt has been a mutual fantasy they’ve shared for months. Kurt said it was okay to build something up in his head if they were both doing it, so Blaine had really built up. He had all these fantasies of them lying on the beach, splashing around in the waves, riding the ferris wheel, kissing at the very top…

And yet here they are, standing in the Coney Island subway station, staring out at an absolute downpour.

“It was sunny two seconds ago,” Blaine says, unable to believe what he’s seeing. “It was sunny the entire subway ride here. I didn’t dream that, right? It was sunny.”

“It was super sunny,” Kurt says, sounding just as shocked as Blaine. “It was sunny when we got off the subway. How did this happen so fast?”

A couple of people rush past them to get out of the rain, but Blaine feels frozen.

“This sucks,” he says. “We were going to frolic.”

“I had _big_ frolicking plans.” Kurt replies.

“Do we…” he glances up at Kurt. “Do we wait it out?”

“The beach will be gross after this,” Kurt says. “And there’ll be puddles on the ferris wheel seats.”

“Man,” Blaine groans. He dramatically drops his forehead onto Kurt’s shoulder. “I was really looking forward to this.”

“Me, too,” Kurt says, wrapping an arm around Blaine. “Plus, we just spent an hour on the subway only for this to happen,” he gestures at the rain with his free hand.

“Is there anything else we can do here? I don’t want to just get back on the subway and go back.”

“I don’t know that there is,” Kurt says. “Nothing that wouldn’t require us to get soaked out there.”

“ _Man_ ,” Blaine groans again, and Kurt shakes his head. “So back on the subway, then?”

Kurt nods, looking as dejected as Blaine feels. “Back on the subway.”

*

Their subway car is mostly empty, and Blaine’s been enjoying the silence to rest a little, leaned up against Kurt, letting the sound of the subway and rain relax him.

“Hey,” Kurt whispers, rubbing a hand up and down Blaine’s arm, bringing him back from semi-unconsciousness. “I have to tell you something.”

Blaine sits up a little, though stays cuddled close to Kurt. “What’s up?” he asks.

“Well,” Kurt keeps his voice low, soft. “I was going to say this on top of the ferris wheel and be all romantic but…” he takes a deep breath, then, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Blaine replies easily, reaching out to take Kurt’s hand.

“No, listen,” Kurt says, squeezing Blaine’s hand tight. “I love you, so fucking much. I…” his face falls into a soft smile, and he says, “I want it to be you.”

“Want what to be me?” Blaine asks, frowning.

“Who is ‘it’ for me. You know, who I spend the rest of my life with. I want that to be you.”

Blaine feels like all the breath has just been stolen out of his lungs.

“So,” Kurt continues, as though he hasn’t just rocked Blaine’s entire world. “Whenever you’re ready, you can propose. I’ll say yes.”

“Why—” Blaine’s voice cracks, so he clears his throat. “Why are you assuming I should be the one to propose?”

“Please,” Kurt says. “I’ve read your bucket list. I know proposing to me has been on there since you were fifteen years old.”

“Fair,” Blaine says, voice coming out soft and breathy. “So, you’re saying—”

“I’m saying, Blaine, that whenever you’re ready, I am, too. I want to be with you forever. I want to marry you.” He squeezes Blaine’s hand even tighter. “I just wanted you to know, so there’s no doubt in your mind.”

“Wow,” Blaine feels his face spreading into a huge grin. “You’re – wow.”

“You’re pretty wow yourself,” Kurt teases, and Blaine chuckles.

He leans his face forward, and Kurt meets him halfway in a wonderful kiss. Blaine holds him close, taking advantage of their pseudo-privacy to celebrate this news in the best way possible.

“I really love you,” Blaine says.

“Love you more,” Kurt replies, pressing a final peck to Blaine’s lips.

“Well,” Blaine pulls away, then wraps his arm through Kurt’s and leans back against his shoulder. “This somehow turned into our best date ever.”

“Wait til we get married,” Kurt says. “Talk about best date ever.”

“I can’t wait,” Blaine whispers, looking up at Kurt and finding him smiling down at him. Kurt pulls him closer, and Blaine sighs happily.

He really, really can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/174018698740/the-little-things)


End file.
